


Sunday Morning

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Kat realizes she is in love with Adena and doesn't know when or how to say it.





	Sunday Morning

Kat pours herself a second glass of wine, deep in thought. She’s been mulling over this question she wants to ask for a few weeks. It’s more serious than she tends to be, and she struggles to verbalize it. Each time she thinks she’s prepared to ask, she can’t form the words. Can’t admit what’s on her mind.

“Kat!” Jane’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

“Huh, uh, what?” 

“What’s going on? You were totally spacing out.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking” she tries to blow it off. 

Jane and Sutton continue to look at her expectantly. 

Kat takes a sip of her wine, preparing herself to finally ask the question, “Uh, I was just wondering how you knew you were in love?”

“Oh my God, you’re in love with Adena! This is amazing!” Sutton’s face lights up in excitement until she registers that Kat is not reacting as enthusiastically. “What’s wrong?”

Kat furrows her brow, “Nothing, nothing, it’s just, um, well how do I KNOW if I love her? Like I think that I do, but I’ve never been in love!” Kat’s voice rises slightly with worry. 

“Hey, it’s okay to feel uncertain,” Jane reassures Kat. 

“Yeah, totally,” Sutton agrees.

“And it’s such a subjective feeling; it’s different for every person.”

“But how did you know when you were in love?”

“Well, for me with Eric. I - I don’t know, it just happened over time; where I felt this sense of calm with him. A good kind of calm, where I felt comfortable and happy just to be with him. I felt . . . full?. . . and I could imagine a future with him.” 

“And with Richard, I felt butterflies around him a lot. And this warm feeling. Spending time with him always brightened my day. It’s - really hard to explain. I think that you just . . . know.”

“What are you feeling that makes you think you’re in love?”

“I don’t know,” Kat sighs. “I know I didn’t think much of it, Tiny Jane. When you said ‘I love you’ during sex with Pinstripe. But earlier this week, I definitely almost did the same thing.”

“Ooh, sex so good, has you ready to confess your love,” Sutton teases, quickly adding in, “Sorry.” as she composes herself.

Kat laughs, “No, but seriously, the sex is so good, like so good.”

“Yeah?” Sutton grins, arching her brow seeking more details

“Guys!” Jane stops them before completely getting sidetracked.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Sutton responds.

“Uh, yeah . . .this was more than just good sex. It was - I don’t know. It was like, I looked at her face, and it felt like my heart was,” Kat uses her hands to try and indicate the word she was struggling to find, “swelling.” Kat drains her glass of wine; talking about feelings even with her best friends could feel difficult. “Like I just felt so grateful to have her in my life and I wanted to stay in that moment forever. And I almost said it. The way she was looking at me then; I can just stay lost in her eyes. And she looked gorgeous. But she always looks gorgeous. Like every morning we wake up together, I’m always amazed at how beautiful she is, and how amazing she is. After she prays in the morning, she always makes us coffee. It’s so simple, but it’s so sweet. And on the days that I don’t sleep over, I miss her. She just makes me so happy, and I want to make her just as happy and -” Kat pauses realizing that she’s been rambling, “I don’t know. Is this what love feels like?”

“Oh, babe,” Sutton puts her hand on Kat’s leg, “You’ve got it bad.”

Jane nods in agreement, “Yeah, it sounds like you’re totally in love with Adena.”

Kat lets out a breath, “This is terrifying.”

“No,” Jane draws out, “okay, yes, slightly. But it’s also an amazing feeling.”

“And Adena is completely in love with you,too, y’know.”

“You think?” Kat asks.

“She came back to the U.S. for you! I think it’s safe to say she’s just as much in love with you.”

Kat smiles into her glass with relief at finally being able to talk to her friends. 

“And since that’s been figured out, let’s get back to the sex, yeah?” Sutton’s interest still piqued.

***

Kat had thought realizing she was in love was overwhelming, but then she couldn’t stop thinking about when to tell Adena. Because this is definitely something she should tell her, right? She couldn’t decide if she should plan something out for this revelation or decide to say it impulsively when the mood struck her. . . or avoid it until Adena said it first.

Kat sends these thoughts to the back of her mind, returning her attention to Adena talking. She’s discussing this photo series she’s working on that has her feeling inspired. Her face lights up every time she talks about her recent work. And Kat feels it, the swelling feeling in her body, the smile that fills her face involuntarily.

 _I love you_ she thinks as Adena continues to talk. _I love you I love you I love you._

“I’m sorry; Am I talking too much?” Adena asks. 

“No,” Kat strokes her hand, “not at all. I love it.” Kat mentally berates herself. Why didn’t she say it. She was thinking it, feeling it, all she had to do was say it. Soon, Kat tells herself, allowing herself to be consumed by Adena. 

***

“Are you taking my picture?” Adena asks, leaning towards Kat’s phone screen.

Kat pulls the phone into her chest and turns over, “No, definitely not.” 

“Kat! Let me see,” Adena squeezes Kat’s hip lightly with her fingertips - an area she has learned that can cause Kat immense pleasure in the right moments, or fits of laughter in others. ”I just woke up.”

Kat turns back around in Adena’s arms, pleading with her to stop between laughter. “You look great, babe. I promise.”

“You are biased,” Adena claims.

“Maybe that’s a little true,” Kat places a soft kiss on Adena’s lips, “but look.” She offers her phone.

“How did you get this picture? I do not look this composed,” Adena asks incredulously. Kat immediately feels lost in her eyes, twinkling at her. Notices Adena’s lips curled in a slight smile, waiting for Kat to respond. 

“I love you,” Kat slips. It takes her a second to realize she said this out loud, this time she didn’t just think it, she actually said it. It happened so naturally, it felt so right. Kat was pleased, but as she continues to look at Adena trying to gauge her reaction, panic starts to seep in. This was not how she planned on their first I love you. First thing in the morning, lying in bed wearing an old t-shirt. Adena has yet to say anything. “Uh,” she starts, trying to find a way to minimize this, try and save face. 

Adena places her hands on either side of Kat’s face and leans in for a kiss. The kiss is effective in keeping Kat from continuing. Kat can feel herself relaxing into the kiss. Then Adena leans back, just enough to properly look into Kat’s eyes. “I love you, too.” 

Kat bites her lip, pleasantly overwhelmed by the knowledge that Adena loves her, too. How had she never seen it before? Kat sees, can feel Adena’s love emanating from her eyes. The same love Kat feels for her. Kat brings their lips together again. Maybe this Sunday morning in bed was actually the perfect way to exchange I love you for the first time.


End file.
